


A Lesson

by Tim (boywonder)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/pseuds/Tim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen told himself over and over, before starting down the hallway, that he wasn't going to look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

Allen didn't know the woman's name. He never knew their names, because Cross never introduced them. If he acknowledged Allen at all, it wasn't for much of a good reason. Allen was a little sick of it, but Cross was Cross.

He'd gotten used to it.

He went out and got something to eat. If they didn't have money, it didn't matter right now. The General was just going to put all the debt on Allen one way or another. By now, he knew enough to get a meal out of it. Even a meal as big as Allen could eat was nothing in the face of the money that Cross spent! And when Allen wasn't sure of money, he didn't ever eat as much as he _could_ , or even as much as he _wanted_ to. But Cross had some woman on his arm, so it wasn't like he was going to bother remembering that some people needed a diet other than smoke and alcohol.

After he ate, Allen went back to where they were staying. He didn't hear anything when he went in, so at first, he assumed the General was asleep. Then, he heard the woman's laughter, followed by a sound he wished he hadn't been able to recognize.

Cross had left the door to the bedroom partially open. This place had more than one bedroom, so Allen actually had a bed to sleep in; that wasn't always the case. But tonight, he had to walk by the room and risk seeing whatever it was Cross was doing with that woman.

Allen told himself over and over, before starting down the hallway, that he wasn't going to look. He ran the words through his mind, like a mantra.

I won't look, I won't look, I won't-

But it didn't work. He just glanced into the room through the slightly-open door, and…stopped walking.

The woman was laying on the bed, mostly naked. The only clothing she still wore were her underskirts, and _those_ were hiked up to her waist. Allen, however, wasn't really looking at _her_. She wasn't what had made him stop.

Unlike the woman, _Cross_ was mostly clothed. His hat and coat off, and even from the door Allen could tell that his shirt was open, but he still wore his pants and his boots. And that mask, of course. He always wore that mask.

The General was kneeling on the floor at the foot of the bed. The woman was sprawled out, but her knees hung off the edge of the bed, too, and it was between them that Cross knelt. His face was buried against her, mostly obscured by her clothing. She made the noise that Allen had heard, again, and writhed under him. Allen didn't quite hear. He watched the man he called "master," though he didn't quite have the knowledge to understand what was going on. He'd walked in on Cross with women before - two of them, on one occasion - but he'd never gotten the full idea of what was going on.

The woman cried out louder, and her legs jerked. Then, she lay still.

The General stood up, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, and undid his pants.

Allen told himself it was nothing he hadn't seen happening before. He told himself to turn away, to storm off down the hallway and slam the bedroom door as _loud as he could_ so that Cross and his stupid woman would know that they weren't alone anymore. But he didn't move. Instead, he just stood and stared.

He stared as Cross adjusted his pants, reached into them, and pulled out his already-hard cock. He said something Allen didn't hear, and the woman laughed, and reached for him. He took a step closer to the bed, sliding his hand almost lazily along his erection as he went. He wasn't in a hurry. Not really. But then, was he ever?

Allen couldn't pull his gaze away from his master's cock. He'd walked in on him before, in various states of undress, but never entirely naked. He'd never actually see Cross with his pants down, as it were. The General was usually too careful - or just too damn lucky - for that to happen.

The boy was more than a little shocked to find that his own cock was hardening in his pants, as he watched Cross's hand move like that. An image flashed through Allen's mind - _Cross's hand around Allen's cock, instead of his own_ \- and he actually gasped aloud at it. Had he really thought that!?

The sound Allen made was barely audible, or so he thought. But the General heard it, and his visible eye flashed towards the doorway. Allen's gaze locked with his for a split second before Cross looked away again.

Allen was well aware that the General had seen him. How could he not have? If he'd _heard_ him, he'd _seen_ him. He froze, not daring to move, or even to breathe. He waited for Cross to storm out, yelling. But it didn't happen.

Instead, the General stopped walking.

"No, you come here," he said. For a moment, Allen was too confused to process rational thought. The only thing that kept _him_ from going into the room, following words that sounded to his ears like an order, was the woman on the bed.

She pouted as she pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"Return the favor, hm~?" Cross said, smiling like he always did at these women, as if he was only half-interested. Allen wasn't educated enough on the matter to know - or even really wonder - why that worked. He knew it did. He had seen it enough times.

The woman moved over to Cross, and went to her knees in front of him easily enough. He drew her close, taking his hand off his cock and letting her mouth replace it there. He turned, then, so he was standing facing the door. His eyes, however, didn't leave the woman.

Allen could hear his own heart racing, _pounding_ in his ears. Cross's hand tangled in the woman's hair, and he guided her at the pace he wanted. She teased with her mouth, and he let her.

The boy watched her tongue move over the General's cock, and it was too much. Before he could stop it, before he could _think_ , his own hand (his _right_ hand) found its way into his own pants. Although he watched the woman sucking the General off, he still wasn't focused on _her_. The only thoughts he could find, and hold onto, were of Cross himself - of his cock, hard and shining like that from the woman's saliva. The image he'd had before came back, and he couldn't force it out of his mind.

His eyes flicked up to Cross's face, and he saw the General watching him now. If he'd have been capable of rational thought, he'd have told himself that Cross wasn't _watching_ , that of course he wouldn't do such a thing. It would have been a lie. The General was, indeed, watching. Allen could see his visible eye burning, though he didn't know if he was angry, or amused, or…what he was. All he knew was that he was watching, and now he didn't dare to stop himself.

Somewhere, Allen knew that this was entirely wrong. He shouldn't have looked in the first place, of course, and he sure as _hell_ shouldn't have started doing _this_ in the middle of the hall. But Cross hadn't stopped him, and he couldn't stand the General's burning gaze on him for much longer. Even as the woman sucking Cross off went at it in earnest, Allen's hand moved faster over his own erection.

He came before the General did, being young and inexperienced and unable to draw it out. He bit down against any sound that might have come out of his mouth, and came silently, spilling semen onto his hand and into his pants.

It was only when he caught his breath again, and saw that Cross was no longer looking at him, that he was able to tear himself away and run down the hallway to his room.

He didn't slam the door. Instead, he closed it, and leaned against it. There was no lock, although if there had been he wouldn't have bothered locking it. He stood there for what felt like a lifetime before he realized his pants were still undone - and now, they were also dirty.

He pulled them off, used the sink to clean himself as well as he could, and found his nightclothes. He pulled those on instead, and sunk into the bed. Through all of this, he had left the lights off, never thinking to turn them on.

He stared at the wall, thoughts racing. He couldn't shake the memory of Cross watching him, _knowingly_ watching him. And he couldn't shake the image he'd had, of Cross's hands on his his skin, and - shamefully! - of himself, kneeling there where that woman was.

He jumped when the door flew open, but he did not sit up. He closed his eyes tight, praying to no one in particular that the General would go and leave him in peace. If he had more time, then, perhaps his anger would cool.

Allen had never been very lucky when it came to Cross's anger.

"I know you're awake. Sit up."

This time, there was no mistaking that the words were an order.

Allen forced himself to breathe, and rose so that he was sitting. He stared straight ahead, and did not look over at his master.

"Idiot apprentice," Cross said, and there was no fondness in the words. "Can't look at me now that I got my pants _on_?"

Allen felt rage rise inside himself, suddenly and terribly, and jerked his head up to look at Cross. The anger didn't last when he saw the look there. The light shone in from the hallway, half-illuminating Cross's features. The General's anger was certainly worse than the apprentice's, and Allen felt his rage turn to something that might have been fear. He was never _really_ afraid of Cross, but he knew that he'd done something he really shouldn't have.

Although he didn't particularly want to, Allen turned the rest of his body to face the General, pushing the blankets down and bringing his feet back to the floor as he did so. He didn't really see Cross move - it was too fast - but he felt his face stinging and his head reeling when the General's hand connected with his cheek. He raised his hand - the left, this time - to cover his face, instinctually, and looked up from under his hair.

"Master, I-"

"Shut up," Cross said, half-growling the words. "Don't tell me you're sorry."

Allen shut his mouth and swallowed his words.

Cross regarded him for a long minute. Then, he reached down and tangled one hand in Allen's hair. He jerked the boy's face up, none too gently, and their eyes met again.

Allen was surprised to see that same thing there in Cross's visible eye as he had when he'd been watching through the doorway. It _wasn't_ anger, not quite, or perhaps not _entirely_. He didn't know if he should want more or less of that look, and he couldn't find anything to say, for once.

"Oughta just tan your hide and call it a night," Cross said, but it sounded more like he was thinking out loud than actually talking _to Allen_. There wasn't anything new about that.

The boy was almost horrified to realize that his body wasn't reacting the way he would have guessed. That look in his master's eyes sparked something in him, and he could feel heat pool between his legs. His cock was starting to get hard again. He forced himself not to look down and away from Cross; he didn't want the General to know about _that_.

"I won't-"

"Shut up," Cross said, again, but this time his tone was easier, almost conversational. His hand loosened in Allen's hair, but he didn't actually let go of him entirely.

"Like what you see in that room?" he asked. There was an edge to his voice Allen didn't care for, and had to grit his teeth against. "She's not the best you could've seen, but she's decent. Wouldn't have thought you'd go for blondes, though."

The edge stayed there, taunting, mocking. Allen's temper didn't grant him the good sense to keep his mouth shut.

"I wasn't looking at _her_!" he said, quickly, angrily, _defensively_.

Cross actually laughed, a harsh sound in the dark room. He let go of Allen the rest of the way and put his hands on his hips.

"Ha! You really are an idiot student, aren't you? Learning the wrong damn things."

Allen glared up at him, not sure he followed the meaning, but sure that Cross was still mocking him.

"Only because my master isn't any good at teaching the right ones," he said, his tongue spewing acid before he could stop it.

He wasn't sorry until he felt the wind leave him as he was pushed backward onto the too-firm mattress. He had seen Cross move, but hadn't been able to stop the General from pinning him to the bed.

Cross held the boys wrists in one hand, and forced them above his head. The other hand grabbed Allen's chin, forcing the boy to look up into his face, whether he wanted to or not.

"You should watch your mouth," he said. Allen could hear Cross's anger, but this time, he wasn't yelling. His tone was low and even, but the anger was unmistakable.

Cross let go of Allen's face. He moved the boy further up on the bed. Allen, for his part, didn't even really struggle. He wasn't sure what was going _on_ here; this was far different than anything he'd experienced at Cross's hands before.

When Cross brought his knee up between the boy's legs, however, Allen wasn't able to stay still anymore. He kicked his legs, seeking purchase. Even if he went back over the other side of the bed, surely that was better than Cross leaning against him and realizing that his cock was hard as stone under the thin cloth of the pants he slept in. Cross, however, held his wrists tight, and there was nowhere Allen could escape to.

The boy could feel Cross's leg almost _too_ acutely. He could feel his balls pressed against the man's thigh, and he could feel his cock straining against the cloth that trapped it. He wasn't able to stop the moan that escaped his lips when the General moved his knee again.

Cross leaned down close enough for Allen to smell the smoke that still hung on his breath. The boy's heart was racing so fast, he was surprised he could hear anything else above it.

"Here's a lesson, _Allen_ , if you think you can actually learn it."

Allen froze at the sound of his name. He could count on one hand the times Cross had actually used it. There was no mockery in the General's voice now. There was…oh, there was _something_ , but Allen had no idea what it was, or what it meant. It was dark, and it raised goosebumps along his skin. He was wound tight as a bowstring, and didn't move, didn't speak.

The General pulled Allen's shirt open, ignoring a button that popped off as he did so. He slid one hand down the boy's torso. His fingers found a nipple and pinched it, hard, drawing a sound that wasn't entirely pain from the boy's mouth.

Allen didn't even think to protest it.

As Cross's hand slid further down his body, he had a moment to notice that his nipples - both of them - were practically as hard as his cock. He would have been ashamed if he'd had longer than that moment to realize it. Cross, however, cared nothing for Allen's would-be embarrassment. In the next moment, he shoved the boy's pants down, just enough, moving his own leg out of the way to allow room to do so. They caught only briefly on Allen's erection, and Allen was grateful that these clothes hung so loose on his thin frame.

The General's hand wrapped around Allen's cock. Allen was keenly aware of the slight roughness of the man's callused palm, and then he was aware only of the way it slid along his cock. He arched up into Cross's touch, unable to stop himself, and bit his lip too hard to keep from crying out.

Cross watched all of this with the same look he'd had while watching the boy jerk himself off through the open door. He twisted his hand, though not roughly, and sped up the movements. Allen's hips rose to meet his hand as well as they could, and even biting his lip wasn't enough to keep the sound in. The boy lacked the experience in this arena to silence himself. Cross didn't care, and just let him moan.

When he could tell that Allen was close to orgasm, he slowed his movements again, almost to a stop.

A moan that was almost a sob escaped the boy's lips, and he tried to form any sort of word.

"Oh? Did you want me to actually finish you off? Or should I let you go and leave you to do it yourself? You handled it fine before, didn't you?"

Allen tried to be angry, and couldn't hold onto that particular emotion. He shook his head in protest, though what exactly he was protesting was unclear.

"Master, _please_ ," he said, his voice rough and not quite broken.

Cross's mouth twitched, and he resumed his faster pace. It was mere moments before the boy's hips arched up a final time, raising off the bed as he came.

Cross released Allen's hands. Allen wouldn't have been able to really move, even if he'd wanted to, at least not in that first minute.

The General grabbed Allen's face again, not caring about the semen still clinging to his hand, and tightened his grip until Allen's eyes opened and met his own.

"Next time you spy on me, idiot apprentice, don't expect to get off so easy." Cross looked amused at his own wit as he spoke. Allen, of course, didn't get the joke.

Cross slid his thumb across Allen's face and over his lips, smearing come across the boy's cheek. The motion was almost tender, for Cross. As if realizing that fact, he pulled his hand away and stood up. He left the room without another word, punctuating his exit only with the sound of the door slamming.

Allen lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a minute. This was, arguably, the worst punishment Cross had ever given him. He hated himself for spying. He hated himself for giving in to whatever sick temptation had driven him to touch his own cock, there in the hallway. And he hated himself for becoming so wrecked under the General's hands.

He put his hands over his now-dirty face and cried, silently, into them.

After that, Cross took better care to close the doors. Allen, however, could never quite resist glancing at them to see if they might be open, just a crack.


End file.
